


Waking Up In Vegas

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Liasons [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BatCat, Captain Canary, F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, Secret Relationship, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: How Sara and Leonard ended up in Vegas and getting married in secret.Sequel to Four Meeting and An Encounter, Prequel to Bound and Determined.





	1. Chapter 1

Waking Up In Vegas

Part 1: In Your Eyes, I Lost My Place

xXx

“I need your help.” it was the first time Leonard had ever said that without meaning it to be sexual. Sara was in Central chasing down a lead on an arms dealer that had fled Star City when Green Arrow and his team had destroyed his empire. She’d just sent everything she’d found back to Felicity and was now taking a few days to “visit her mother”. Leonard was more than happy to have her around, though he wasn’t the type to say it. It had been nearly a year since they’d started seeing each other secretly and in that time, Sara liked to think she’d become pretty adept at Snart whispering. 

Currently, they were sitting in bed, Sara reading a book Iris had loaned her and Leonard working on a proposal for a new client. About seven months ago, Leonard had decided to give the hero gig a try. He never said why he’d had a change of heart but a part of her, the little part of her left over from before the Gambit, hoped it was because of her. She wasn’t in a hurry to share their relationship with anyone, but a clean record would certainly go to great lengths to improve the overall reaction from her family. A part of accomplishing this meant finding a new source of revenue and Leonard had found that there was more of a demand for his expertise through legal avenues than he originally would have thought. Now he was the founder and CEO of Wynter Securities, testing security systems and protocols and designing fixes. 

“With what?” she asked, looking away from her book. 

“One of my clients wants me to review the security at his resort and casino in Las Vegas.” he explained, taking off his reading glasses as he turned his head to look at her. 

“Need some arm candy?” she joked. 

“Yes actually.” she laughed. “Particularly arm candy that can take a man twice her size.” 

“Are you worried about trouble?” suddenly worried, she closed her book and set it aside, turning to face him better. 

“Yes and no. The client shouldn’t be a problem, but he has former business partners who might be. Rumor has it they split on less than ideal terms and it wouldn’t surprise me if this security review was because of that.” 

“Alright, when do you need to be there?” 

“Next weekend.” he explains, turning back to his paperwork. 

“Then I’ll meet you down there.” she finished, turning to flip the lamp on her side off and lying down. 

Leonard didn’t look up from his work as he replied. “Or you can stay here until then.”

Sara felt her heart flutter as she peeked up at him. Leonard wasn’t the type to wear his emotions on his sleeve, neither was she for that matter, but she liked to think she was getting better, seeing a therapist, finding a worthy cause in her work to keep her busy. For the longest time, though, she thought she was alone in whatever feelings had manifested from their casual relationship. They’d meet at the one bar in town no hero would be dumb enough to show up in, drink beer, play pool and then disappear to one of his safe houses for the night. She found that she looked forward to those trips to Central, and that scared her. She didn’t stop going, but there was a part of her that worried Leonard would realize how she felt and run away. 

He hadn’t though. One night, after beer and pool, he brought her home, except this time, the house was significantly different than all the others. She quickly realized he hadn’t brought her to another safe house, but to his actual home. The home he shared with his sister when she was in town, the place he went when he wasn’t working. There were pictures on the walls, surprisingly enough and personal effects all around. It was the closest she had ever gotten to seeing passed the icy walls he kept between them.

“I suppose I could do that.” she says casually. “Sin has been asking for the chance to run things at the center on her own, and I could stand to spend more time with my mother.” 

“There you go.” he replied, making notes on a pad of paper. She smirked up at him, rolling her eyes. His ability to remain unphased by pretty much anything never ceases to amuse her. 

Sara leans up on her arm and pecks him on the cheek before turning over and settling down under the covers with her back to him. A few minutes later she feels Leonard shift before the light on his side switches off. Another minute passed as he moved around throwing an arm over her waist and curling up against her back. 

xXx

Leonard stepped into the kitchen one morning about three days later to find Sara already up. She was still in his shirt, the one she slept in, which meant getting up hadn’t been a choice. She had her phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder and was scribbling notes on a piece of paper. 

Leonard walked passed, running his hand along her shoulder to the back of her chair. The coffee pot was finished brewing and he fixed them both a cup before joining her at the kitchen table. She smiled absently in thanks. 

“Did they say anything about what time this happened?” she finally spoke, picking up her head from her shoulder and grabbing her coffee to take a drink. She set it down quickly when she was done and put pen to paper again. He huffed. “So right around the time the bars let out. Okay, so all the apartments in the Salt Springs complex?” she paused to listen. “Those apartments are in the Clairemont neighborhood. We just acquired them, that whole area is empty right now.” she paused again. “Obviously,” she sighed. “Listen, tell our patrols to ramp up protections in all the other neighborhoods. Until we know who did this, we can’t know for sure who he or she was looking for. Best to err on the side of caution.” she smiled slightly as the person on the other end spoke. “Alright, just call me if you need anything. Dad said Thea and Roy volunteered to patrol wherever you needed them tonight.” 

After a few more moments she hung up, sighing and laying her head on her arms. 

“What happened?” 

“Someone broke into some of the apartments I keep on retainer for runaways.” Sara explained. She sat up again, taking a long sip of her coffee. “They were clearly looking for something and given the nature of our work their obviously looking for their battered spouse and/or children.” 

“Do you need to go home?” he asked. She shook her head. 

“No, Sin’s got it. Dad said she’s handled everything well. I trust her.” she took a deep breath and finished her coffee. Once her mug was empty she stood and rinsed it out in the sink. “I’m gonna go for a run.” she tells him, leaning over the back of his chair and pecking him on the cheek. 

He simply nods as she walks away. Leonard has never said it before, he knows he should, but everytime he tries he thinks about things that sour the feeling. He loves her, there’s no getting around it. Leonard Snart loves Sara Lance. Even if they were still on opposite sides he would love her. She makes it hard not to. 

When they had first started seeing each other, they had kept their personal lives relatively separate from each other. Despite their relations, they didn’t really know each other and there for, couldn’t guarantee they could trust the other. Leonard had never felt like she was playing with him, and he could honestly say he wasn’t playing with her. He had no interest in weaseling information on the heroes out of her and she never once asked about the Rogues. Everything they learned about each other came out sporadically in the most natural way. 

This included what she did for a living. At some point, tending bar at Verdant wasn’t good enough anymore and she sought other things to fill her days with. She ended up going back to school, somehow balancing a schedule with her nightly vigilante duties and managed to complete a degree in social work. It was an excellent fit for her and with the financial backing of her friends she’d started a shelter for battered spouses and children. 

Leonard thinks the night she told him about the shelter, might have been the night he realized he wasn’t going to let her go so easily. Having grown up in an abusive home himself, finding out she dedicated her entire life, not just her nights to defending victims of abuse meant more to him than he would ever say out loud. He’s pretty sure she put two and two together when she found out about his past, but she never said anything about it, which he’s grateful for. 

The fact of the matter was, despite his shortcomings in expressing himself emotionally, Sara had quickly become someone he could scarcely live without and as much as that scared him, it scared him more knowing he could lose her one night. She was a trained assassin and a meta human, but at the end of the day, that didn’t make her bullet proof and he’d heard enough stories about mob bosses and paramilitary organizations in Star City to know that powers and training or not, she was very much human. Every time she came to visit him there was almost always a new scar. A bullet, a knife and on one nightmare inducing occasion, a flamethrower. He’d been forced to tell Mick about her after that. He was less than thrilled, but for the sake of their decades long partnership, he agreed to stay away from Star City. 

Leonard finished his coffee while reading the newspaper and when he was done he cleaned up, then headed upstairs to grab a shower and get ready for the day. 

He was just rinsing off when he heard the bathroom door open. He smirked as he heard each piece of clothing hit the tile floor. The cool draft as the curtain opened behind him let him know she had stepped in. 

“I just got clean, Sara.” He said as she pressed herself along his back, wrapping her arms under his and around his chest. 

“That’s too bad,” she hummed. “Because I have something absolutely filthy in mind.” 

“Is that right?” he asked, feeling her hands slide down his chest. 

“Mhmm.” 

“Well,” he continued, turning to face her. “I suppose I can start over, it never hurts to be too clean.” 


	2. Where Vilians Spend The Weekend

Waking Up In Vegas

Part 2: Where Villains Spend The Weekend

xXx

“No.”

“Oh come on Len. This is a private jet, there are no flight attendants and the pilot isn’t going to leave the cockpit for the entire flight. We have five hours, nonstop.” Sara grinned, leaning over the table between them. Leonard had his work spread out in front of him and quite frankly, she should have her’s too, but she was determined to have a good time on this trip, business trip or not. 

Leonard looked up from his laptop, trying not to smile at her. There was something to be said about her insatiable sex drive, or maybe it was the knowledge that she couldn’t get enough of him. He wasn’t entirely sure. “I need to finish this before we land,” he said. “or I’ll be working all weekend.” he smirked as she pouted. The weekend itself was scheduled precisely to give him as much time with her as he would have to spend working. He had plenty of things planned for them to do and several of them involved not leaving the room for hours at a time, but in the meantime he actually had to work. 

“So I went commando for nothing?” she pouted. 

Leonard took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly. He’d already had a hell of time keeping his hands off of her when she walked out of the bedroom this morning. His client, Charles Baxter, would most likely meet them when they arrived, so they’d settled on dressing as if they were going straight into a meeting. A simple suit and tie, designer of course, was what he’d decided on, but Sara had gone for a white dress with low cut… well everything. She was playing up the arm candy roll rather well and he was hard pressed to say no again, but what he had planned for their down time would more than make up for it. 

“Sounds like it.” he replied giving off an unaffected air. She scowled, rolling her eyes and reaching for her own bag. She had work to do too, she might as well get to it. 

When the pilot eventually called back to let them know they’d be landing in thirty minutes, they both packed up their work. 

“So what’s the plan?” Sara asked, all teasing and playfulness aside. He’d always appreciated how she could switch gears so quickly. 

“Like I said, I’m not worried about Baxter, I’m more concerned with his former business partners, or more specifically one of them. Roman Sionis.” 

“Black Mask?” 

Leonard nodded. “He and Sionis were spearheading the Gotham city green energy power plant in Southbend when Baxter realized that Sionis hadn’t changed his ways and was using the project to cover up a weapons smuggling operation. He didn’t turn him in but he did cut him out of the project, leaving him on the hook with his financial backers and the people he was dealing to.” 

“So you think Mask will try to get back at Baxter?”

“I know he will. The question is, will it be this weekend?” 

“What’s the plan if he does make his move this weekend?” she asked. 

Leonard sighed. “Since I know you aren’t likely to run away if it comes down to it, and given Mask’s tendency toward showie, dangerous, terroristic responses, we’ll have to be ready for pretty much anything. Baxter is having a party this weekend for his other partners so if Mask does go after him it’ll most likely be then.” 

“Eyes open then. While you work, I’ll take a look around the Resort, see if I can spot anything or anyone suspicious.” 

“Good, that will give me the chance to focus on the staff. Baxter is a big proponent of second chances. Hence his trust in Sionis. So a lot of his employees are ex-cons, mostly the muscle and the service employees, but according to his records a few of his security guys are former felons.” 

“You think they could be persuaded to turn on him?”

“I don’t know. First instinct says no. Baxter pays better than anyone else, he treats them fairly and doesn’t hold their records against them. Most of us would kill to be treated like normal citizens, it’s hard to imagine anyone turning on someone who goes out of his way to do that and more.” 

The fact of the matter was, this job was more personal than business. The minute Baxter had heard of Leonard’s company he’d signed on as one of his first clients. Between Baxter Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises, he had just the push he needed to expand quickly in only a few months. Bruce could take care of himself, but Baxter wasn’t a superhero masquerading as a CEO, so Leonard had every intention of repaying him by ensuring that the likes of Black Mask or any other supervillain wouldn’t destroy his life’s work.

The plane landed on time and they were ushered into a town car waiting for them on the runway. The drive into the city took close to an hour before it pulled up into the unloading area of the Wild Hearts Resort and Casino. They were told that everything would be brought up to their suite for them as they were ushered into the building where Charles Baxter was waiting for them, flanked by two black suited men about John Diggle’s height and built just a bit bigger. 

“Mr. Snart, welcome to Las Vegas, I hope the trip wasn’t too bad.” Baxter greeted them with a smile. 

“Not at all. It was rather nice.” Leonard replied, shaking the man’s hand. Baxter then turned to Sara. 

“And you must be Ms. Lance.” He reached out to shake her hand as well. “I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Sara smiled at him. “Is that right?” she asked, turning a sly grin on Leonard. He did not turn to look at her, focused only on Baxter and trying not to glare at the man who was laughing gleefully at the exchange. 

“It is.” Baxter continued. “Now, I’ve had lunch prepared if you two are hungry.” 

“That sounds wonderful.” Sara replied, hooking her arm around Leonard and leading him after Baxter. She bumped into Leonard as they walked drawing his attention. “You talk about me?” she asks, her voice only loud enough for him to hear. He smirked turning his head only slightly. 

“I might.” 

She smiled, squeezing his arm. 

xXx

Leonard returned to the room a few hours before dinner, loosening his tie as soon as the door closed behind him. He sighed, walking further into the suite. After lunch, Leonard had sent Sara up to the room to settle in while he followed Baxter around the resort to start the security review. It had gone fairly well, most of the electronic security measures were well in hand, only a few blind spots here and there that were easily rectified and the onsite staff were well trained and well equipped. All of this meant his biggest concern this weekend, would be whether or not Black Mask would make a move against Baxter. 

For now he was done though. He’d go out again at about one or two in the morning to check on the night security, but until then, his evening was free and he knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. 

“Sara?” he called as he stepped into the bedroom. Sara had clearly come up and unpacked before making her rounds on the floor and now on the bed laid a beautiful black cocktail dress along with the very expensive garments she intended to wear under it. 

“In the tub.” she called back and Leonard turned to find the ensuite bathroom door open. He found Sara exactly where she said she’d be, the large spa tub more like a swimming pool in the middle of the bathroom. “Hi, how did it go?” she asked, clearly amused by his reaction to seeing her there. 

“Pretty well. I’m done until late tonight.” he replied. 

“Good, then you have plenty of time to join me.” 

Leonard smirked, kneeling down beside the tub. “I don’t know, I kinda like the view from here?” 

“Mmm, but aren’t you a hands on guy?” she asked, leaning over the edge in front of him. Leonard met her at the edge, kissing her slowly, long and drawn out. She hummed when he pulled away. 

“That is true.” he told her as she pulled away, settling back in the tub. 

Sara watched him as he stood back up, striping the rest of his clothes and when he was done, she shifted out of the way, letting him climb in behind her. 

“You know this tub is big enough for us to have our own sides.” she said once he was settled. 

“I know, but I prefer this.” he whispered in her ear, his arms moving around her and down her abdomen. Her breathing changed ever so slightly and if Leonard hadn’t known he so well he would have missed it. He trailed his hands down to her center, loving the way her breath hitched as he delved into her folds. 

“Len.” she breathed, leaning her head back against his shoulder. She gasps as he begins to work his fingers through her fold, gently finding her clit. 

“Don’t hold back.” he whispers. “Don’t try to be quiet.” he nips at the lobe, earning another gasp. “We have this whole suite, no one can hear us.” she quivers at the sound of his voice. She’d once confided that she loved his voice, how deep it got when he was aroused, how it sounds forming around all of the things he’s going to do to her. 

Her muscles begin to coil as he plays her body, whispering dirty promises in her ear and before he knows it, she’s digging her fingernails into his thighs, holding on as she reaches her peak and tips over the edge, her legs clamping down on his hand and he body pressing back into his. 

“Fuck.” she breathed, relaxing back against him. Leonard chuckled, nipping at the skin along the column of her neck below her ear. “Mmm, I hope you don’t have anything planned tonight, because I am not leaving this room.” 

Leonard smirked. “Great minds think alike.”

xXx

Leonard didn’t get back to the room until near four that morning, so waking up to a solid thump and a cursing ex assassin was not how he intended his morning to continue. He rolled over, opening one eye to find Sara rubbing her shin. She was dressed in a black bikini, a beach bag on the floor at her feet. 

“What are you doing?” he grumbled, drawing her attention. 

“I’m going down to the pool.” she replied, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. 

“This early?” he asks, rubbing a hand down his face. 

Sara chuckled. “It’s almost noon, babe.” she ran a hand over his closely cropped hair, scratching her fingers through it just like he liked but would never admit to. “I want to do some recon down there.” she continues as he leans into her hand absently. 

“At the pool? What’s down there?” 

“On the surface it’s just a pool, but I was walking around down there yesterday after lunch and I noticed a hidden access hatch. I looked at the blueprints you left here and found that the green generators Baxter had installed a few years ago are directly under the pool. There are plenty of places to hide a bomb big enough to take out that whole area and if that floor goes, all the water falls on the generator and shorts out the electricals. Then boom, no power to the resort.” 

Leonard looked up at her barely containing his amusement. “I’m impressed canary, you ever decide to branch out I’ve got a job for you.” 

Sara grinned. “Wouldn’t be the first time I slept with my boss.” she laughed, leaning over to lay a kiss on his temple. “Go back to sleep. I’ll call you if I find anything.” 

Leonard grumbled in agreement and turned back over. 


	3. Letting Your Guard Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might actually be five chapters to this instead of four. I don't know for sure yet.

Waking Up In Vegas

Chapter 3: Letting Your Guard Down

xXx

“Well, well, what do we have here? A little birdy enjoying the sun?” Sara pulled her attention away from a suspicious looking pool boy to find a familiar face standing over her. 

“Selina Kyle, to what do I owe the pleasure?” she smiled, sitting up as Selina took the pool chair beside her. 

“One of Bruce’s business partners is throwing a party tonight, so we thought we’d make a weekend of it.” she explained. 

“Charles Baxter?” 

“Yes, do you know him?” 

“Not well, but Leonard is reviewing his security for the resort this weekend and he asked me to tag along as back up.” Sara explained. 

“Leonard? Captain Cold?” Sara nodded. “I didn’t know you two were that well acquainted.” 

“We’ve worked together a few times.” Sara explained. 

“What kind of backup does he think he needs?” 

“Did Bruce tell you about Sionis?” 

“Black mask? Sure. He didn’t really have to though. The whole of the Gotham Underground is talking about it. Does he think Mask is going to do something?” 

“I wouldn’t put it past him, especially with this party going on tonight.” 

“Well I assume you’ll be at there tonight, which is good, if I have to sit through the whole night watching Bruce pretend to care about rubbing elbows I’ll claw my own eyes out.” Sara laughed. “So are you out here working or taking a break. I saw you eyeing that pool boy.” 

“Working unfortunately. That pool boy was acting strangely.” 

“Strange how?” 

“Various things. He took a little too long to test the pool, looking around too much.” 

“He could have been checking out the women around the pool.” 

“Possibly, I sent a picture of him to Leonard. When he finally gets his ass out of bed he can look into him.”

“It’s almost one, what’s he still doing in bed?” Selina smirked. “Late night out?” 

Sara laughed. “Late night working. He stayed up all night and then went to check in with security early this morning. Didn’t get in until about four.” 

“How do you know that?” Selina asked, watching her suspiciously. 

“We’re sharing a room.” Sara explained without hesitation. Selina looked far too amused. 

“Sharing a room, or sharing a bed?” 

Sara hesitated, which was all the answer Selina needed. “How long has this been going on?” 

“About a year.” 

“I bet your father loves that.”

Sara huffed. “He doesn’t know. No one does.” 

“You’ve been dating for a year and you haven’t told your families?” Selina sounded confused, but there was no judgement. 

“I’m… not sure we’re dating.” she tells her. “I mean… I’m not seeing anyone else and I’m pretty sure he isn’t, but we haven’t really discussed anything.” she shrugged. 

“Do you want to be dating?” 

“Yes.” she didn’t hesitate this time and Selina watched her knowingly. Sara sighed. “I think we are… but he’s not the type to talk about things like this and while I respect that, it would be nice to hear how he feels, just once.” 

“Ugh, I understand. Bruce isn’t exactly good at that either.” they laughed.

“You know, I’m thinking about grabbing something to eat at the restaurant on the mezzanine. Care to join me?” 

“Sounds great. We can commiserate over our mutual attraction to emotionally traumatized men.” 

xXx

“Bruce!” Baxter exclaimed happily, leading Leonard through the casino toward the Gotham Businessman. “Glad to see you got in alright.” he continued as they shook hands. “You know Leonard, right?” 

“Of course.” Bruce replied offering his hand to Leonard. “Good to see you again.” 

“Likewise.” Leonard replied. “I assume your here for the party this evening.”

“We are, you as well?” 

“Work actually, the party is just a bonus.” 

Baxter cut in. “Leonard is here to inspect the resort’s security.” 

“And how is that going?” 

“Well, I’m very impressed.” 

“So it would have been a challenge for you back in the day?” Bruce smirked. 

Leonard returned it with one of his own. “I wouldn’t go that far.” he replied earning a laugh from Baxter. 

“We’re heading up to the mezzanine for a late lunch. Care to join us?”

“Well, I lost Selina to the pool, so why not.” 

Baxter laughed again. “Ironically, Leonard lost Sara to it this morning. Good to know those renovations were worth it.” Baxter said, leading them through the casino. Bruce and Leonard walked side by side a few steps behind him. 

“Sara?” Bruce asked, his voice low enough that only Leonard could hear. 

“I needed backup just in case Sionis tried something.” 

“How romantic.” 

Leonard rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t going for romantic.” 

“Sure you weren’t.” 

As they stepped through the restaurant doors, Baxter chuckled. “It would seem they finally managed to break the pool’s hold on themselves.” he said, gesturing to a small table across the room. The restaurant was mostly empty, a little too late in the afternoon for the lunch rush and too early for dinner. Sara and Selina looked to have just arrived, the table still put together. Selina was the first to notice their approach and smiled, drawing Sara’s attention toward them. “Ladies.” Baxter greeted. 

“Charles, good to see you again.” Selena replied as Bruce greeted Sara. “Would you gentlemen care to join us, we just got here ourselves.” 

“If you don’t mind.” Baxter replied. “Let’s see if I can’t get us a bigger table.” and with that he walked off to find the hostess. 

“Leonard, you’re just in time. Sara was just regaling me with the story of how you two met.” she smirked, catching sight of Sara’s unimpressed look. 

“Was she now. Well, that is an interesting story.” 

“So far it is. Tell me, is it true she kicked your ass every time you crossed paths?” 

“That’s a bit strong.” Leonard replied. 

“So that’s a  _ yes  _ then.” Bruce added. Leonard cleared his throat looking down at Sara, only to find her smirking up at him. He was saved from having to answer when Baxter returned, ushering them to follow. Bruce and Selina walked ahead, letting Sara and Leonard hang back a moment. 

“Did you get the pictures I sent you?” 

“Mmm, I have his face running through facial recognition. Once that comes back, security will look into him.” Leonard explained as he offered her his arm and led them after the rest of the group. “In the meantime, how did Selina find out?” 

Sara rolled her eyes. “I hesitated and she caught me in a lie.” 

“Think she wants a job too?”

Sara laughed. 

xXx

“You were right.” Leonard said as he closed the suite door behind him. Sara looked up from her book, meeting his eye across the room. 

“Ooo, say it again.” she teased. 

Leonard rolled his eyes. “The pool boy was employed under an alias. He’s a well known terrorist for hire, best known for his bombs.” he explained, sitting beside her on the sofa. He handed over the file to her. 

“So the plan  _ was  _ to take out the resort’s power grid?” 

“Looks like it.” 

“You think he’s done then?”

“Possibly, I wouldn’t put it past Mask to have a back up plan.” he told her. “I’ve had security doubled for the rest of the weekend and there will be plain clothes personnel stationed through the mezzanine hall tonight.” 

“Good. In the meantime, we have a little while until we have to start getting ready.” she said, setting her book aside. Leonard smirked, throwing his arms along the back of the couch as she slid closer. She shifts to her knees, throwing her leg over his and settling into his lap. 

“What did you have in mind?” he questions. 

“A few things, actually.” 

xXx

Leonard watches Sara at the vanity, touching up her make up and realizes something rather startling. This is it for him. She’s it. He’s known and admitted, to himself at least, that he’s in love with her, but watching her get ready, knowing that he would be walking out of here with her on his arm, it did something to him. He wanted to do this, watch her get ready, entertain his clients, wake up to her next to him every morning for the rest of his life. He wanted her by his side for as long as he was lucky enough to have her. 

“Is watching me put on my lipstick really that fascinating?” Sara’s voice breaks through his thoughts and he focuses, realizing she’s facing him now, a knowing smirk on her face. He quickly shakes off the surprise, standing from the bed and approaching her. 

As he stands before her, staring down into her brilliant blue eyes, he makes a decision that he never thought he would. 

“Will you marry me?” he asks, watching the shock play across her face. For a moment he worries he’s jumped the gun, that maybe it was too soon, that he got caught up in the moment, in his feelings and misread everything. But then, slowly, she smiles at him.

“Yes.” she tells him and he smiles back, leaning down to steal a kiss. A quick, sweet peck turns into another and another, until he’s lifted her up onto the counter, hiking her dress up to reveal the knives slipped into sheathes along her garters. He curses as he runs his hands over them. 

“That shouldn’t be so hot.” he tells her as he leans down to nip at her neck. 

“Len.” she calls out, hands coming up to press at his shoulders. He pulls back reluctantly, looking down at her. “As much as I would love to continue this, we’re expected downstairs.” 

Leonard sighs, leaning forward, boxing her in. “As soon as this party is finished…”

She grins. “Straight back here.” she finishes, laughing as he lifts her off the counters and sets her on her feet. 


	4. Casino Royale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left. I felt like the wedding deserved it's own space.

Waking Up In Vegas

Chapter 4: Casino Royale   


xXx

Adrenaline pulsed though his veins, thick ice forming over his arms and hands. There are screams rising around him, the sound of bullets ricocheting around the room. His breath is short and heavy as he looks around, picking familiar faces out of the cowering bodies. 

Bruce and Selina are behind an overturned steel table, both ready to react as soon as an opportunity presents itself. Beside him, Charles Baxter sits, trying to comfort a waitress as she shakes in terror. Various security personnel, staff and guests are scattered around, but the only person he cares about at this moment isn’t anywhere to be seen.

Leonard cursed under his breath, icy fists clenching and unclenching. He never should have let her out of his sight. He had sensed something was wrong, his instincts screaming at him to grab Sara and run, but he ignored it for too long. 

It had started outside the mezzanine doors, the echoes of screams drowning out the usual sounds of the casino below. From the screams came gunshots, automatic rifle fire. The music in the restaurant stopped, all eyes looking with horror toward the closed doors. He turned to spot Sara across the room at the bar, but the doors burst open before he could do anything and he lost sight of her as he dropped the temperature of the room, slowing the spray of bullets enough for everyone to take cover with minimal injury. 

“Can you see anything?” Leonard calls out to Bruce a few feet away. 

“Five men,” he starts, the jovial CEO gone, replaced now by the straightforward dark knight, secure in the knowledge that everyone is a little too preoccupied to concern themselves with his shift in personality. 

“Can you do anything?” Selina asks, peeking around Bruce’s shoulder. 

“Without looking? I can ice the floor, make it hard to walk, but if I actually want to hit any of them, I have to see where I’m aiming.” behind the overturned buffet table, there’s not much room to look in either direction and looking over it is a recipe for disaster he’s sure. “Did you see where Sara went?” he asked. 

“She dove over the bar with some of the wait staff.” Selina replied, flinching as a bullet pinged off the table. 

Through the haze of bullets they hear a scream before the body of one of the gun men comes sailing over the upturned table. He lay, crumpled and unconscious as the steady stream of gun fire ceased, confused voices rising up behind them. 

“What the fuck was that?” Leonard hears one of them ask, but he doesn’t wait for an answer, moving out of cover to shoot a bolt of ice, freezing two of the gunmen, standing closer together, where they stood. The others curse, turning their attention back to the room as he ducks back behind the table. They manage another round of gunfire before yet another of their group is sent flying across the room. 

“Who the fuck is doing that?” one of the remaining men screams, the last one if Bruce counted correctly. “Who the fuck are you?” he continued, his grunts accompanying the sound of flesh cracking bone. “Bitch-” he just barely gets out before they hear him crumple to the floor. 

Before Leonard can get back up, Sara is leaning over the table. “Hi.” she grins. “Nice shot.” 

“Thanks.” he replied, standing. Bruce and Selina follow suit. “We need to get everyone out of here.” he says. 

“Yeah, well, we’ll have to be careful about it. There are more gunmen stalking the casino and lower floors.” Sara explained. “I caught sight of a few of them on my way around.”

“If we go through the kitchen, there’s a back stairwell down to the delivery entrance.” Charles spoke up. 

“Can you lead everyone down there?” Selina asked. Charles nodded. 

“Good, you guys get out of here, Leonard and I will see if we can get to anyone else.” Sara said. 

“Are you sure?” Selina questioned, looking between them. 

“Yes, you’re both level headed enough to keep everyone calm.” Sara replies, her tone leaving little doubt what she actually meant. 

“Just be careful.” Bruce insists, before turning to usher the crowd toward the kitchen. Sara and Leonard wait until they’re gone, before Sara turns to him, ready to lay out a plan. He doesn’t give her the chance though, pulling her to him and kissing her soundly. 

“Len.” she says when he finally pulls away. 

“I know, we need to focus.” he replies. 

“No, your hands are freezing.” she grimaced, trying to shrink away from his grasp against her bare back. 

“Oh.” he replies. “Sorry.” he dropped his hands to his side. 

She huffed. “It’s fine, but I expect you to help warm me up later.” 

“Count on it.” he tells her, a smirk tilting his lips. As quickly as it grew there, it was gone, gunfire erupting below. 

Together they moved toward the door, peeking out to find the hall empty. Leonard took point, leading her out, ice crawling up his arms. Behind him, Sara pulled out a dagger, flipping it backwards and holding the blade against her forearm. 

As they reach an outcove in the hall, shadows appear at the far end and they duck into the gap in the wall just as two gunmen reach the top of the stairs. Leonard darts out to fire a bolt of ice, only managing to hit one before the other opened fire at them. Leonard pulled Sara back behind him, shielding her with his body. The gunfire stopped briefly and Sara pushed her way out, tossing the dagger down the hall where it planted itself in the gunman’s neck. He dropped, blood gushing from the wound as he twitched on the ground. 

“That never fails to impress.” he tells her and she smirks at him. They finish their way down the hall toward the stairs, Sara picking up one of the guns and a spare cartridge. Peeking over the railing of the landing down into the casino below, they surveyed the scene. People were scattered around the floor, some lying down, blood seeping from wounds, other’s cowering under tables and slot machines. Casualties seemed to be at a minimum, but they doubted it would remain that way for long. 

Carefully they picked their way down the stairs, making sure to remain unseen by any potential enemies. They silently hushed any of the bystanders they passed, checking on those lying on the ground. By the time they reached the other side of the slot rows, they’d only found two people dead. 

Up ahead they caught movement, and one of the civilians gestured with her fingers that they were gunman up ahead. Leonard gestured for her to take cover as Sara moved to the opposite side of the isle, gun raised and ready to fire. Up ahead were several other patrons, and Leonard gestured for them to crawl down the aisle toward them, gesturing for them to go all the way back down and around the corner. As the last of them scrambled as quietly as possible, two of the gunmen rounded the corner, raising their weapons when they spotted movement. Sara didn’t give them a chance to fire, however, squeezing off a round each at center mass. The sound brought the rest of the men around the corner and Sara took them out as they moved, shooting one of them in the shoulder. 

Sara turned to gesture Leonard forward, only to find him watching her with an air of awe. “What?” she mouthed. He shook his head, smirking. 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” he muttered as he moved past her. She smirked, following close behind. 

The man she had shot in the shoulder was writhing in pain and Sara aimed at him while Leonard stooped over him, balling the front of his shirt up and pulling him off the ground. “Where is mask?” he asks. The man whimpers but doesn’t reply. Leonard ices over his hand and pushes his thumb into the wound, listening to the man scream in pain. “Where is Black Mask?” 

“The generators, he’s down at the generators.”

“He’s still trying to blow the power grid?” Sara asked, surprised. 

The man whimpered, nodding. 

“And what about the rest of his goons?” Sara questioned. “Are they with him?” 

“They should be.” he replied. 

“What possible good could that do?” Sara asked. “They’ve already infiltrated the building, and doing that kind of damage isn’t going to hurt Baxter, he’ll just have it fixed.” Leonard nods in agreement. “So why take out the power grid?” 

Leonard hesitated. “To shut down security.” Leonard turns back to the man and knocks him out with an icy punch to the jaw. He then turns to Sara only to catch sight of several security personnel, all in various states of disarray coming toward them. 

“We managed to take out a squad of them, but there are countless more headed for the sublevels.” one of them says as they stop before them. 

“They’re going after the powergrid.” Sara tells them. 

“Will that work?” he asks Leonard. 

“It will if they take out the whole thing,” he explained. “If the power goes out through normal means, the back up generators kick in in less than a minute. But if he takes out the grid for the whole resort then the back up generators won’t kick on and auxiliary power will run out in ten minutes.” 

“What happens then?” Sara asked. 

“Anything he wants. Rooms open, stores, vaults and safes. Everything. He can take whatever he wants and get away without security stopping him.” 

“What’s in the vault closest to the power station?” Sara questioned. 

“The storage vault for the jewelry store.” the head of security replied. 

“Alright,” Leonard speaks up. He turns to the ten men who have shown up. “You three.” he pointed to three men at the back of the group. Get everyone on the floor out, police should be here soon if they aren’t already onsite.” they simply agreed and moved to round people up. “The rest of us willl go down to the vault. Mask is too far ahead of us, we won’t make it in time to stop him from setting off the grid, but we can stop him at the vault.”

“He’s probably already there, waiting for the bomb to go off.” Sara suggested. Leonard agreed, turning to lead the way toward the service stairs. Carefully they move down the stairs, watching for anymore of Black Mask’s goons. They pick off a few stragglers that were left behind as centuries, but for the most part there isn’t any major confrontation. 

The group makes it around the corner leading toward the passageway where the vault sits when Sara stops them short, gesturing for them to back against the walls for cover. 

“What’s wrong?” Leonard asks. 

“There are too many of them and they’re too heavily armed.” She says. 

“What do you suggest we do then?” One of the security men asks. 

Sara looks hesitant to answer. “It’s not ideal, but if we wait for them to enter the vault we can drive back anyone who stays outside and then ice over the door, trapping them inside.” 

Leonard pauses to think about it. She’s right, it isn’t ideal, but they’ve already resigned themselves to the fact that they won’t be able to stop the bomb from going off, so at this point, her plan is their best option. 

He nods. “Okay, everyone brace yourselves, get ready to move. We wait for them to enter the vault, fire on anyone who remains outside. The goal is to empty the hallway and seal the vault, no more, no less.” 

No sooner do they acknowledge the plan does the ground begin to rumble. The vibrations pick up, more and more intense until it crescendos into a blast that shakes the foundations at the far end of the corridor. Leonard pulls Sara against him, shielding her with his body, ice forming around them to block and debris that may fall. 

When it stops, they listen until they hear the sound of metal scraping metal resonating through the corridor, letting them know that the vault door is open now. Mask’s voice echoes toward them, instructing his men to enter the vault and with that the group carefully moves it’s way toward the vault, keeping back against the walls. 

There are five men still outside the vault, guns pointed toward the ground, but no less ready to defend their take. He taps Sara on the shoulder, giving her the signal to progress and she lifts her rifle, aiming. Across from her, one of the security officers lifts his own rifle, ready to back her up. She squeezes off three quick rounds before the gun jams, but three of the guards are down, one dead, two injured. The security officer picks up the slack, firing at the last two goons and taking them down. 

Leonard doesn’t wait for anyone to react, moving quickly along the wall to the opening of the vault. There’s yelling inside and he hears the voices moving toward the opening just as he gets within range, firing off a stream of ice that builds up around the opening, trapping everyone inside. 

XXX

“We are so not honeymooning here.” She says, leaning back in her seat, exhausted. 

“Agreed.” Leonard replies, bent over his knees, forearms on his thighs. 

“I’m sorry did you say honeymoon?” Selina questions. “You’re engaged?” They nod. “For how long?” 

“What time is it?” Sara asks. 

“Two AM.” Bruce replies. 

“Seven hours.” 

“Hell of a celebration.” Charles adds. 

“Well, given how we met, it kinda makes sense.” Sara says. 

Leonard hums. “Nice of you not to punch me in the face this time.” 

Sara laughs. “You definitely had it coming.” 

“How?” He sounds offended. “I offered you Sapphires and jewels.” 

“You were robbing a jewelry store.” She says, unimpressed. 

“I stand by it.” 

Charles laughs, a welcome sound after the chaos of the last few hours. The Wild Hearts Resort and Casino was shut down for the foreseeable future. The power was out, the building roped off by police as they gathered evidence and pieced together what had happened. In total five innocent bystanders had lost their lives, and twenty five of Black Mask’s mercenaries were dead as well. Injuries were, surprisingly enough, at a minimum and in the grand scheme of things, everything could have been a whole lot worse. 

“Well, whatever you decide to do, let me know if you need anything. I owe you both after all of this.”


End file.
